The Master Plan
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Rose and the Doctor love eachother and it becomes apparent that their destiny is not just their own. The Master knows a secret and tried to destroy the Doctor by taking something away.


The Doctor touched my cheek as I laid on the ground after destroying the Daleks. He looked up as the TARDIS made a sound. Gently lifting me up, he carried me inside lying me on the floor as he hurriedly went to the console and got the TARDIS flying.

After we are on our way he walked over to me kneeling down touching my cheek smoothing my hair back. I moaned gently moving my head to the side opening my eyes slowly hearing the engines of the TARDIS. I looked up at the Doctor as he smiled down at me.

"Welcome back." He said

"Hello." I said, smiling "Where is Jack?"

"He's back at the station."

"Why didn't you bring him?"

"I couldn't Rose." He said, looking at me.

"Why not?" I asked

He looked back at the console then at me.

"Where do you want to go…..Barcelona?" He asked, getting up he ran around the console. I leaned up on my arms looking at him run around pressing buttons. He stopped looking at me seeing my expression. "He couldn't come."

"Why?" I asked, standing.

He looked at the console as I walked over to him. He looked over at me seriously.

"Doctor, what happened?"

"He just couldn't."

He went around to the other side avoiding me. We landed on earth outside of estates where mum's place was. I came out of the TARDIS looking around as the Doctor came out.

"Smell that air." I said, looking around.

"Rose!" Mum shouted, running over to me with Mickey. I ran over and hugged her.

The Doctor looked at us while leaning against the TARDIS. Mickey looked at him distrusting the man. I looked at the Doctor as mum pulled me away to the apartments. Mickey walked over to the man watching me leave.

"Is it really over?"

"For Rose it is." He said

"What do you mean?"

"She can't come with me."

"Why not? That's all she wants." Mickey said

"She is not safe."

The Doctor walked past him to the apartments. He walked in hearing Jackie talking in the living room. I sat on the couch with a cup of tea in a mug. He came in hearing mum talking in the kitchen. I looked up at him smiling faintly.

That evening I walked up on the roof seeing him standing near the edge looking out at the lights. He looked back at me as I joined him looking out.

"Is everything all right now?" I asked

"The universe is peaceful." He said, sighing "Rose, I can't take you with me."

I turned looking him upset.

"Doctor, your leaving me?"

He turned to me.

"I can't have you with me anymore. It is to dangerous."

"For whom?"

"For you Rose, you looked inside the heart of the TARDIS. No one should do that if something happens and it comes out again then it will kill you." He said, touching my cheek.

"But….I love you." I said, feeling the tears start to form.

"Rose, I never wanted to lose you, but it's to dangerous." He said

I sniffed feeling the tears go down my cheek one by one.

"I wanted to stay with you forever."

He pulled me closer to him as I cried touching his jumper. I lifted my head up and he moved closer kissing me. It was like a rush of memories on Satellite 5. The kiss… reviving Jack… everything. A light went through me causing me to jump back breathing fast as I touched my stomach. He looked at me in concern.

"Rose, you all right?"

"Yeah, I just…..felt something."

"Me to." He said, coming closer.

"When will you leave?" I asked, looking at him.

"Soon."

"Could you stay with me here for a few hours?"

"Yes."

He sat down leaning against a wall on the roof as I sat beside him looking around holding hands. I walked with him to the TARDIS as it was time to leave. He held my hand as he looked at his ship touching the wood.

"Do you want to be alone?" I asked

He turned to me smiling.

"You were fantastic, Rose Tyler. You changed my lives."

"I hope you find someone to travel with that does the same thing."

"I could never replace you." He said, hugging me. I closed my eyes enjoying his touch. He let me go and walked slowly to the door unlocking it as he looked at me. I waved as he smiled going inside. Rubbing my arm I watched the TARDIS disappear leaving me alone.

Mum came into my room the next morning sensing that something was wrong. I lay in bed sweating, shivering with cold.

"Rose?" She said, coming over touching my head feeling the heat. "Your burning up."

I closed my eyes pulling the blanket up more. She ran out of the room getting the phone. I felt a cool hand on my head. Mickey felt my head as mum stood behind him.

"I bet you the Doctor did this." Mum said

"He probably zapped her with a gun or something." He said "Should we call an ambulance?"

"What if she has contracted an alien disease? I don't know what to do."

"When I get my hands on that Doctor I will kill him!" Mickey said

"Maybe there is some way to call him." Mum said "Maybe Roses cell phone has his number."

She looked through my things finding the cell phone. Mum looked through the numbers finding an odd one. She pushed the button pressing the phone to her ear listening.

Martha Jones walked around the console hearing a ringing. The Doctor walked over looking at Martha oddly before picking the phone up that was connected to the console.

"Hello?" He answered

Martha watched his face darken as he listened.

"I'll be right there Jackie." He said, hanging up "Change of plan."

"Where are we going?" She asked, holding onto the console.

"To see an old friend."

Martha came out of the TARDIS looking around at the large apartment complexes. The Doctor followed looking around.

"So who is the old friend?" She asked

"Rose Tyler."

She watched him go past her to the building on their right. They went up the stairs down a corridor to a door. The Doctor knocked as Martha eagerly waited. Jackie opened the door seeing him. She stepped forward slapping him on the face.

"What did you do to my daughter!?" She yelled.

"I didn't do anything!"

Jackie looked over at Martha who looked at her with wide eyes.

"Whose this then?"

"Martha Jones."

"There is time for a meet and greet later, Jackie." The Doctor said, as he pushed past her to go to my room. Jackie and Martha followed seeing the Doctor leaning over me putting his hand on my sweaty head.

"I blame you for this; before she met you she was normal. Now you have brainwashed her into thinking about far off worlds."

"Jackie, I didn't brainwash her."

Martha watched him smooth my sweaty hair away from my face then lean over kissing my head. I slowly opened my eyes seeing him looking down at me.

"Doctor?"

"Hello."

"You came back?"

"Your mum called me."

"I'm glad you're here." I said, looking at him.

"Your going to be all right, Rose Tyler."

I smiled faintly as he smiled taking my hand. He lifted the blanket and mum came forward.

"You pervert! I should call the police!"

"Jackie, just shut up! I am trying to heal your daughter." He said

She huffed going out into the hallway. Martha went out with her as the doctor touching my pajama covered belly feeling it. He closed his eyes as he touched it. I watched him swallowing.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked

He opened his eyes covering me once more leaning over me.

"Your body is changing Rose."

"Changing?"

"Yes, you are becoming like me."

"You mean two hearts?"

"No, I mean you and the TARDIS are connected."

"Am I dying?"

"No." He said "It means I can't leave you here."

Mum had a fit when the Doctor explained about taking me with him. Martha sat in a chair in the living room watching the Doctor and mum go at it. Finally he got through to her telling her that if I did stay I would die.

Mum got my stuff packed and handed it to Martha as the Doctor carried me out. Once inside the TARDIS he set me in my old room as Martha put my things down. I slept a good deal as they had adventures.

Waking up I felt better hearing the familiar hum I missed. I changed after a shower coming out into the control room seeing it was empty. The front doors came open as the Doctor and Martha came in laughing. I stood watching them as they hugged each other talking about their adventure. The Doctor looked over seeing me and he walked up the platform to where I stood.

"You all right?" He asked

"Yeah."

He smiled pulling me to him in a hug. Martha walked over watching the display. I moved from him facing her.

"Rose Tyler." I said, holding out my hand.

"Martha Jones."

I smiled as she did shaking her hand.

"He talks about you all the time." She said

I turned looking at him as he avoided the conversation by walking around the console taking us into flight.

"Anything bad?"

"I think he is in love with you." She said

"Can we get on?" He said, loudly.

We giggled watching him flush.

We landed on a planet that the Doctor said was New, New York. Martha and I ran in the green apple grass laughing. He led us to a hospital where cats were nurses. I stared at one walking past as Martha and the Doctor got into an elevator. Running over I heard the Doctor say get the next one.

Martha looked at the aliens with diseases lying on beds with chemicals running through them. The doctor tapped a bag on the IV stand looking at it.

"Doctor that man over there is blue."

"Don't stare; imagine what he thinks seeing you and me." He said "Where is Rose?"

"I don't know." She said, looking around.

I came up after a few moments looking around in my new body. The Doctor saw me and pushed me over to where he and some woman stood showing me a man turned to stone.

As we walked over to the computer terminal the Doctor asked me about my voice. I turned looking at him up and down wanting nothing more than to kiss him. I pulled him to me kissing him with force. Martha stood back with her mouth open watching the display. The Doctor moved back looking at me is shock.

"T….terminals this way." I said, breathing out fixing my hair as I walked away.

"Doctor, does Rose seem off to you?"

"Yeah." He said, walking past her.

I looked around the computer trying to find the Intensive Care. The Doctor checked the sub frame causing the wall to rise. I walked through as the doctor eyed me with Martha. We walked through the doorway and looked around at the doors along the wall.

"Doctor, what is this?" Martha asked

"I knew it." I said

"What?" She asked

I looked back at her then around the room.

"Nothing."

The Doctor walked past me to open one of the doors Martha and I walked over to see a man inside with horrible infections on his body.

"I am sorry." The Doctor said

"That is disgusting!" I said

Martha looked at me then the man. The Doctor closed the door seeing a nun coming. I looked at the fingernails on my hand as he yelled at the cat. I sighed half listening to him.

"What have you done to Roses head?"

"I am perfectly fine." I said

"These people are dying and Rose would care."

I pulled him around to face me touching his tie.

"All right clever clogs…..lady killer."

"What's happened to you?" He asked, looking me up and down.

"I knew something was going on and I needed this body and your mind to figure it out." I said

"Who are you?" Martha asked, as she walked over to us.

"The last human."

"Cassandra?" The Doctor said

I got out a small bottle spraying it in his face.

"Wake up and smell the perfume."

He tried to breathe as he fell back to the floor. Martha looked at the Doctor in shock then at me. I sprayed into her face and she to fell.

"What's happening? I'll have to get help!"

"You do that."

The Doctor woke trapped in one of the little pods that the other infected people we in. I walked over looking in at him.

"Cassandra let me out!"

I walked over looking at him through the glass.

"Weren't you lucky there was an empty spot?"

"Where is Martha?"

"She's resting next door. Poor thing is tired."

"Let Rose go!"

"I will as soon as I get what I want. Now hush a by it's show time." I said, walking over looking at the cat nurses walking over. I told them my demands as Martha woke shouting to let her out. The cat's informed me that they would not play ball so I improvised by breaking a wire and allowing the sick creatures out of their pods. The doctor came out seeing Martha follow.

"Doctor!" She shouted, as she looked around.

"Don't touch them." The doctor said

I ran away with Chip am servant following. The doctor and Martha ran with me as well. We ran back to my hideout trapped.

"Were trapped! Now what do we do?" I cried

Martha watched me walk over looking around.

"Well for one thing your going to leave Rose. That machine is banned from every civilized planet. Your compressing Rose to death."

"But I have nowhere to go my original skin is dead!" I said, glaring at the doctor.

"Not my problem. Give her back to me." He said, lifting his sonic screwdriver pointing at me.

I closed my eyes letting the steam of vapor leave my body. Martha threw her arms up for protection as she screamed.

"Blimey, my head!" I said, holding it. Then I looked around. "Where did she go?"

"This is…different." The doctor said

"Cassandra?" I said, watching the doctor move around in a female manner.

He walked around looking at Martha and I. The infected people came in surrounding us. The doctor pushed us out of the way to climb up a ladder. I went up next followed by Martha. We hit the top and Martha and I begged Cassandra to leave him so the doctor could open the door to our escape. After a tug of war she left going into an infected woman.

The doctor opened the door with his sonic screwdriver helping us inside.

"Nice to have you back." He said

"Oh no you don't!" Cassandra said

She closed her eyes spewing her essence into me. I lurched forward falling to the floor.

"Rose!" Martha said

The doctor hurriedly closed the door mad.

"That was your last chance!" He said, looking down at me.

"Rose?" Martha called out, kneeling down beside me.

"Inside her head…..all their lives and they never were touched."

The doctor looked at Martha sadly before holding out a hand to me. I looked at his hand then at him. Taking it we stood up looking at each other. The doctor let me go walking ahead. I moved looking at Martha watching her go forward.

We all entered the room and a woman we had met before came charging at us. The doctor and she talked as I looked around oblivious to the conversation. Then the doctor ran around getting medicine pouches.

He ordered us all to pick them up. Then he placed them on himself before running to the lift shaft. I ran over with Martha watching him.

"Right, Martha I need your help."

She looked down into the shaft then backed up jumping onto his back.

"You can't just leave me here!" I said

"I can't take both of you. Stay there. You will be safe."

I pouted watching them go down the shaft screaming. Walking back in the room I saw the others trying to keep the infected people out of the room. I waited next to a wall sighing as I looked at my nails.

Within an hour the doctor came up with Martha off the lift wet and smiling. He hugged people then he looked at me and his smile disappeared. Martha came in watching the doctor walk over and talk to the face of boe.

"He really is amazing." She said

"If you say so."

The face of Boe left leaving the doctor with an unanswered question. He stood shaking his head then he turned to look at me.

"Now you."

"Everything is safe. Can't you just leave me?" I asked, in a seductive voice "Think of it Doctor, you and I traveling the universe alone."

Martha watched me look over at her.

"You need to leave Rose…now."

"I have nowhere to go….help me!" I said, crying.

"I am sorry, but I can't save you."

"You will if you want this body back. I know she likes you." I said, reaching up touching his coat. "She's an open book. I know you like her to. Maybe you could like me as well."

He reached up taking my hands off his coat.

"No, give her back."

Suddenly, Chip appeared announcing that he wanted me to join him. The doctor protested, but the exchange was already going on. I could feel her leave me and then I almost fainted.

"Whoa, you okay?" The doctor asked, as he caught me.

I laid my head on his coat feeling him pick me up in his arms. I slowly moved my head keeping my eyes closed.

Chip having only a half-life was dying fast. The doctor allowed him onboard the TARDIS to take a ride back in time to see Cassondra at a party. Martha leaned over me in my bed checking my pulse when it was over. I sat up breathing in and out fast making her jump.

"Rose, your all right."

I looked around then at her.

"We are on the TARDIS?"

"Yes, we are going back to earth."

"Where is she?"

"We took her back in time…she died."

I nodded taking a breath. Walking out into the control room alone I saw the doctor sitting in his chair with his feet up on the console lost in thought. He did not hear me come over, but he did jump when I reached over touching his shoulder. Standing he came around his chair to face me.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm okay." I said, watching him search my eyes.

"Your sure?" He asked, touching my cheek.

"Yeah." I said, smiling a little "Martha said we are headed to earth."

"Yeah, I thought you would like to see your mum." He said, walking over to the controls.

I walked over leaning against the console looking at him.

"She can wait."

He looked at me feeling my hand clutching his coat. I made him come forward so I could kiss him. He tilted his head deepening the kiss. I moved away breathing fast as he did. Touching my stomach I looked down.

"Something wrong?" He asked

"No…..I don't know."

"What is it?" He asked, touching my arm.

"I feel something different."

He looked down at my hand on my stomach opening his mouth. Then I heard him mutter it can't be.

"What's happening to me?"

Without another word he took me by the arm leading me away to the medical lab. I watched him take his sonic screwdriver out and scan my stomach looking at a screen beside the table I laid on. His eyes became wide as he stopped looking at me.

"What?" I asked, sitting up.

"Rose, you are going to have a baby."

"What?"

He looked at me in wonder.

"But, how?"

"When we kissed and there was a light."

"That means that the baby is half time lord."

"Half human."

We both looked at each other in shock. Getting used to the fact that I was with child was hard to deal with at first, but after a while we all got used to it. The doctor took me aside before we went outside on our new adventure. He led me through the corridors to a garden area.

"Rose, I brought you here because I need to know if you will become my mate."

"Mate?"

"Wife."

I looked at him thinking.

"I love you Rose. I want you with me always."

"But….I'll grow old."

"No, if you say yes I can stop your aging forever, but it has to be now."

"You really want me around."

"Yes."

"Okay." I said, smiling. He smiled pulling me against him in a hug spinning around. "What do we do?"

He took out a cloth tying it around his hand.

"Tie the other end around your hand."

I did as he said then I looked at him.

"Now repeat what I say….I consent my love."

"I consent my love."

"By order of Galifrey."

"By order of Galifrey."

"I will promise to be faithful and love for the rest of my life."

"I will promise to be faithful and to love for the rest of my life."

He nodded then he pulled me closer kissing me. I put my arm around his back. He pulled me tighter against him putting his hand against mine. A spark hit us causing me to fall to the ground gasping. He curled his hand around mine looking at me.

"It will only hurt a moment." He said

I gasped touching my chest then it stopped. He smiled looking at me with love as I took a breath looking up at him.

Martha walked with us to the globe theatre where Shakespeare's play was going on. I smiled at Martha's excitement as she talked nonstop about meeting him. The doctor led us up some stairs to Shakespeare's lodging after the play.

I yawned after a few minutes and was led to a one room with one bed inside. I laid down rubbing my slightly round stomach. Martha came in later seeing me sleeping on my side. She lit a candle looking out the window. The doctor walked in seeing me then he walked over looking at Martha.

"I just met Shakespeare." She said, in a softer voice.

"He's shorter than I remember."

"This place is so different from what you learn in school."

"Lot of places are. Unless you lived it you never really know what went on." He said, as he stretched out on the bed beside me.

"Scoot over." Martha said, putting her candle on the table beside the bed. She got in beside him sighing facing him. "Must have been a hard life."

"You have no idea."

She moved to her other side blowing out the candle then lying down. The doctor stayed awake looking at the ceiling. He closed his eyes sighing when a scream made both he and Martha sit up.

"What was that?" Martha asked, running to the door. The doctor put his hand over my head then he got up running after her. A man whom they had seen earlier had drowned. Martha was still confused as she went to the room again. The doctor went to see Shakespeare in his room. Martha walked over seeing that I was still sleeping. She went to the window looking out gasping. The doctor came in looking over at me before walking over to Martha.

"What's wrong?" He asked, seeing her turn and look at him.

"I just saw a witch flying."

"What?" He said, coming closer looking around.

"She was cackling flying around in the moonlight."

He moved to the bed to lie down beside me. Martha went over to the bed lying down thinking. She looked over at the doctor.

"Rose must be a heavy sleeper."

"No, I just used an old timelord trick and made her sleep."

"Is there nothing you can't do?"

"I don't know."

Martha smiled saying goodnight moving to her side.

The next day I sat on the steps on the globe theatre stage watching the doctor pace the floor.

"We need answers. Where is the man that built this?"

"The asylum, he made claims about witches." Shakespeare said

"We should go see him." The doctor said

"Let's go then." Martha said

"You two go one ahead."

I stood watching Shakespeare and Martha go. The doctor came over to me.

"Rose, I want you to go and rest in the TARDIS."

"I want to go with you."

"It could be dangerous. I want you to be safe." He said, gently.

"Very well, but be careful."

"You to." He said, kissing my head. I sighed watching him leave.

When I returned to the TARDIS I went to bed sleeping for hours. When I did wake up I could hear the familiar hum of the engines meaning we were in flight again.

I was in my eighth month of pregnancy already feeling the strong presence of the baby inside me. We landed in Wales, but the doctor took off from their quickly without an explanation. When we landed Martha and I came out first looking at the dark desolate surroundings.

"Look!" Martha shouted, running over to a man lying near the TARDIS. I walked over seeing it was Jack Harkness.

"How did he get here?" I asked, kneeling down.

"You know him?"

"He must have been hanging onto the TARDIS. That's very him." The doctor said, as he walked over.

"Who is he?" She asked

"Jack Harkness, he used to travel with us." I said

"I'm sorry, he's dead." She said, touching his neck.

Suddenly he came to life making us jump. Coughing he looked around at us then focused on Martha.

"Hello, what is your name?" He asked, touching her cheek.

"Martha Jones." She said, smiling.

"Hi Martha Jones, I am Jack Harkness."

"Can we get on?" The Doctor said

"I was just saying hello." Jack said

I stood up walking over to stand next to the Doctor.

"I don't mind." Martha said

She helped him up as he observed the doctor.

"You look different." Jack observed, eyeing the timelord.

"I thought I looked younger." The Doctor said, winking at me as he put his hand through his short hair.

"I see that, had some work done?"

"You can talk." The Doctor said, eyeing him.

"It wasn't easy after you left me on Satellite 5."

"Did I, busy life. Moving on."

"You used to travel with the Doctor?" Martha asked

"Yeah." He said, as he looked over at me "Rose!"

I laughed as he hugged me. He let me go looking down at my protruding stomach.

"Whose the lucky guy?"

I looked over at the Doctor as Jack looked over at him.

"Can we discover why we are here, please?" The Doctor asked, walking past us.

"Congratulations." Jack said

I poked him walking along the path. As Martha and Jack talked I joined the Doctor taking his hand. We stopped at a drop off seeing a deserted city.

"What happened here?" I asked

The Doctor shook his head.

"Look, he's doing all right." Jack said, pointing below to a man running past them. The pack of growling people ran after him.

"Is it me or does that look like a hunt?" The Doctor asked, before running down the hill. Jack led the way as we joined in the running. We ran alongside the man to get to a gated fence where men in military clothes guarded with guns.

"Let us in!" The doctor shouted.

After showing them our teeth they let us in. We stood watching the mob outside hit the gate staring hungrily at us. We were led into the building where people and their belongings were up and down the hallways. A door opened and we were led inside where a blue woman and an older man called the professor stood. He introduced us to his assistant Tho shaking the Doctor's hand excitedly. I went and sat down on a couch while they all walked around talking about a rocket they were trying to launch to go to a new planet. Later as The Doctor and Jack went to help Martha and I stayed with Tho and the professor. I walked over seeing that Martha was coming over to me looking alarmed.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"It's the professor; he has a fob watch just like the Doctors."

"A fob watch?"

I looked over at the professor who held the watch looking over at us.

"It has the same design. He could be another timelord."

"Go tell the doctor. I'll stay here and watch him."

She nodded looking back at the older man before leaving. He seemed lost in thought as I walked around. When I turned he hit me watching me fall to the floor.

I woke hearing the steady hum of the TARDIS. I looked over seeing a blurry figure working at the console.

"Doctor?"

"I am sorry my dear, but I am not the Doctor." He said, glancing at me.

I stood holding on to a railing touching my stomach.

"Who are you really?"

He turned smiling at me. I leaned back as he came very close to me.

"I am the master."

"You're a timelord?"

"Yes. I destroyed civilizations while the Doctor left Galifrey."

"What will you do with me?"

"Nothing my dear, you are important to my plan."

"What plan?"

"All will be discovered."

I shivered with unease.

The Doctor, Martha, and Jack showed up going up against the Master. He had me pulled in in chains. I looked at the Doctor as he looked in alarm at me.

"Now that we are all here I can take my revenge." The Master said

"What revenge?" The Doctor asked

"Wait for it." He said, looking over at me. They all looked at me. I felt a pain in my stomach. Gasping I heard a laugh. "It is like clockwork."

"Let her go!" The Doctor shouted

"Stop it!" Martha shouted. The Master took out his sonic screwdriver pointing it at her. She screamed disappearing. The Doctor looked at the spot she had been in before.

"What did you do to her?"

"I just put her somewhere safe for now. If you wish her to die I will gladly take care of that."

"Don't you dare!"

The Master walked over in the Doctor's face.

"Oh this is just the start of my revenge."

"What are you talking about?"

"This is my revenge Doctor. Taking your child away."

"No!" I shouted, as another pain hit me. I fell to the ground gasping. The Doctor fought against the hold of the men holding him.

"Jack Harkness, I have something for you to." The Master said, as he walked over to him. "Ever wonder who your parents were?"

"Stop it!" Jack said

"Why not solve that mystery now?" The Master said, smiling as he looked back at me then at the Doctor. "Come on Doctor you knew."

The Doctor looked at me then he looked down.

"I can't be!" Jack said

"Tell him, Doctor."

The Doctor looked at Jack slowly nodding. Jack looked at him in surprise then at me on the floor. I gasped again breathing in and out fast.

"The baby is coming!"

"Let me help her." The Doctor asked

"Why not?" The Master said

The Doctor came over to where I was.

"Rose, it will be all right."

"I know." I said, nodding to him.

I cried out on a cushioned mat as a contraction hit me. A soldier waited to deliver the baby as the Doctor looked on in concern. Jack walked over to him looking in at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was not the time to tell you."

"It makes sense now. We were meant to meet."

"Yes."

I screamed again hearing the baby cry. The man bundled the baby boy up and brought him to me to look at.

"Give him to me." The Master ordered

The Doctor looked at him as two soldiers held him in place. I watched as tears went down my cheeks watching to man that delivered the baby give him to the Master.

"The beginning for Jack Harkness." The Master said, smiling at him "Here hold yourself."

Jack stepped forward.

"No Jack, if you touch the baby there will be a paradox!" The Doctor said

Jack stepped back looking at the evil man.

"Aw, your no fun. Say goodbye mummy and daddy. Bye."

"No!" I yelled

The Master smiled at me taking the baby out with three guards behind him. The Doctor watched the room empty out leaving them in silence.

"We can't let him just take him!" I said, trying to sit up crying.

"Rose, if we keep him then the Jack we know will not exist. I know it hurts, but we have to let this happen." The Doctor said, as he held her.

I put my head against his coat crying. The Doctor looked at Jack who watched us sadly.

"Rose?" Jack said

I turned my head looking at him. He walked over touching my hand.

"I know it's hard, but you needn't worry. We will get out of here and save your baby."

I looked at his determination and nodded. He looked at the doctor then turned and went to the door.

"I have to let him go don't I?" I asked

"Yes."

I sighed lying back down.

"Jack?" The Doctor called out, walking over he talked to him in a hushed tone. They both nodded the Doctor walked over to me.

"We are getting out of here. We need to find Martha."

"What about the guards?" I asked

"I am taking you to the TARDIS."

I was going to protest, but the look on the Doctor's face told me not to. We ran down the hall looking around. Then Jack went on ahead seeing the double doors were the TARDIS was. Jack opened the door and we went in. I was laid in my bed kissing the Doctor then watching him leave.

Jack walked with the Doctor down the corridor trying to find Martha. Jack went to a door looking in seeing Martha lying on the floor still.

"She's in there."

"Any guards?" The Doctor asked

"Not that I can see."

"Let's go." The Doctor said

Jack pushed a button making the door open. They looked around closing the door as guards went past. The Doctor knelt down to check Martha's pulse. Then he lifted her up causing her to moan laying her head against his chest. Jack signaled to leave and they ran to the TARDIS.

Martha looked around dazed as the Doctor set her down on the floor. He knelt down looking at her.

"Stay here."

"Where are we?" She asked, looking around.

"The TARDIS, Jack and I have to go." He said, touching my cheek. He stood up watching as she laid back against the floor.

He and Jack ran back out making their way to the main room where the Master was putting baby Jack in a capsule. They came in seeing some guards coming at them. Jack dispatched them as they came so the Doctor could go straight to his nemesis. The Master backed up looking at the Doctor.

"Stay back or I press the button to send your son away."

"Look behind me at my son. You can try to destroy me, but you'll never destroy him."

The Master pressed the button closing the capsule. Jack ran up grabbed by the Doctor as he tried to stop it.

"No!" Jack cried, watching the capsule soar into space. The Master laughed watching the Doctor look up at him. Jack pulled out his gun shooting him. The Master gasped holding his chest. The Doctor came forward taking the man in his arms.

"Looks like you won after all." The Master said

"I want to tell you something."

"No!"

"I forgive you."

The Master grimaced as him then he gasped dying. The Doctor looked at him as Jack looked on. Martha decided to leave which saddened us, but we let her go. She looked at Jack before leaving.

I stood outside the TARDIS in Cardiff looking around at people walking past. The Doctor and Jack came out talking.

"Well this is it." Jack said

"Sure you don't want to come with us. It's all right you know." The Doctor said

"No, I just got to thinking about my team. I know who I am now and that is one less mystery I have to solve."

I walked over hugging him.

"Take care of yourself."

"You to Rose." He said "Or I should say mother."

"If you say that I will punch you in the face."

Jack laughed looking at the Doctor.

"You know I think Miss. Jones might like working at Torchwood." Jack said, before saluting us. The Doctor smiled waving watching him leave. I walked over putting my head against his arm.

"Want to go home see your mum?"

"Why not?"

He kissed my head smiling as I held onto him.


End file.
